


The Unfortunate Boon

by Turianne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, But seriously definitive spoilers, F/M, Game Spoilers, I have terrible writer's block, Most Angst will be later on, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Updates (Maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turianne/pseuds/Turianne
Summary: Ordered—No.Asked by the King himself to take care of his son through his journey to Altissia, you find yourself slowly finding an old friend more and more attractive.You know it is wrong.Especially when your lover was back in Insomnia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the age difference between you and Nyx will be significantly big.  
> 10 years apart.  
> Yes...  
> I mean, I don't have a problem with that, but I just wanted to point it out so nobody gets triggered...

Walking down the stairs into the slums of Insomnia, you saw the small food stand where you and your fellow Kingsglaive would always meet up after a long day's work. Seeing the familiar faces of Crowe, Libertus, Luche, and Pelna, made you feel more comfortable inside the walls of Insomnia. "And there's the Hero's lover," you heard the brunette woman, Crowe, speak as she greeted you with a smile. She walked over to you and gave you a quick hug before leading you to the table where everyone else was sitting. "How are you holding up after having to confront the Niffs?"

You sat across from Crowe, beside an empty chair that was obviously meant for Nyx and _obviously_ Crowe's set up. "I'm doing pretty well, not too bad after having to help Nyx with Libertus."

You heard Libertus' scoff in annoyance and smiled. "I never told any one of you to come back for me, kid." Libertus spoke then took a sip from his beer bottle, keeping his mahogany brown eyes adverted away from you. Even if sometimes you did get on Libertus' nerves, you knew you could never leave anyone behind in battle. They were your only family now.

"We aren't going to let our best friend fall behind, Libertus." You stated with a kind smile, your [colour] eyes shining under the street light as you looked at him. "Just like you think Crowe is like your little sister, you're like my big brother. I would never leave family behind."

"Damn, Libertus, you know you can't be annoyed with [Name] for so long." Pelna chuckled as he ate his skewer.

Crowe handed a beer bottle to you, which you gladly took. Having to stand outside the Citadel, with rarely any kind of rest, kept you famished and parched. You took one of the skewers from the plate on the center of the table and began picking out the cherry tomatoes out of the stick. You weren't very good at eating vegetables. Crowe noticed, chuckling lightly. "You should start being less picky with vegetables. They're good for your health."

Sighing lightly, you looked up at her and smiled faintly. "I know, I know..."

As you were going to look back down at your skewer, you heard footsteps echoing from the metal stairs where you had come from. Quickly to look up, you came in contact with glacier blue eyes and a warm smile that made your heart flutter. Blushing, you looked back down at your skewer, still picking out the last cherry tomatoes.

It wasn't a secret that you and Nyx Ulric had a relationship going on. Hell, one time Crowe had caught the both of you in between a fiery kissing session in the Kingsglaive locker room. Since then, she had been calling you "the Hero's lover" for her amusement of seeing you blush from embarrassment. Although Drautos was not in favor to the relationship — especially inside the Kingsglaive, he did not seem to mind it as long as you kept both of yourselves in posture and _alive_. Some Kingsglaive members did frown upon the relationship inside the organization, thinking you were too young for an older man like Nyx Ulric. Then again, you were, in fact, _very_ young. Ten years apart from Nyx Ulric's age; putting you at the age of twenty-two and the Hero at thirty-two. Although, deep inside, you could care less for what anyone thought of your relationship. You wanted to be happy.

You felt Nyx's presence pass behind you as then you felt a hand behind your back and soft lips planting a kiss on your forehead. Looking up, you made eye contact with the Hero. Smiling, he leaned down once again to plant a faint kiss on your lips before scooting his chair closer to yours and sitting down.

"You're here quite late." You looked over at your lover who now had an hand on your lower back as he reached over to grab a skewer for himself.

"The new position isn't so fun," he stated. "Although the Gateswatch are _real_ sweethearts." Earning a chuckle from Pelna and you, Nyx smirked as he began eating and then spoke once again. "What about you, [Name]?"

"Oh," you cleared your throat as you sat upright, staring down at your half eaten skewer. "I only had to stand beside the entrance with a few other guards. Nobody spoke a word, I thought I was going to lose my head."

"Even so, you are in a really important position," you looked up at Crowe and saw her umber eyes look at you with a serious expression. "I heard the Prince and his Crownsguard will be leaving Insomnia soon. Did you hear anything of that?"

"For the wedding at Altissia, yes... I also heard that the Niffs sent an envoy... I don't know what for, but it didn't seem like it was for them to say they surrender."

"Lucis is in it's last breath, it's the perfect time for them to make demands," Luche spoke from his silence, looking at the rest of the Kingsglaive. "I'm sure they're expecting us to surrender."

The rest of the night was more quiet than the usual. It was true what Luche had said, you had noticed it as you stood guard at the Citadel. The Marshal himself had been uptight as he prepared everything for the Prince's departure that was to take place the day after tomorrow, as if they needed to keep the Prince protected and safe from all costs even if he had his own Crownsguard.

 

* * *

 

The next day, you were surprised when you were called by Drautos. He ordered you to follow him into the Citadel, walking through a long corridor and into the King Regis' throne room. After walking a set of stairs, both you and Drautos knelt in front of the King. King Regis then took his cane and stood shakily from his seat. Slowly, he limped his way down the stairs towards you and Drautos with only his leg brace making metallic screeches from the silence that lingered.

"Your Majesty, you ordered one of the finest of my warriors... Here she is." Drautos spoke, looking at King Regis as he made his way towards the both of you. The King gestured for Drautos to stand as he let his pale, tired, green eyes linger on yours for a longer time. The King's eyes did not leave your [colour] ones. His gaze was intimidating yet very kind and warm. He observed every detail from you, _remembering_ , making you feel like a nervous wreck inside.

Standing in front of you, the King then placed a gentle hand on your shoulder; letting you stand from the ground, your eyes casting downward quickly. "Drautos, if I may have a word with your warrior."

Drautos bowed and quickly made his way out of the room, leaving you alone with the sovereign.

"I never thought I would see you again, _[Name]_."

Your eyes looked upward to King Regis, surprised that he had remembered you after years from your disappearance. Even though if you had been eight when you had disappeared, he had remembered you as if you had been here all along. Feeling a sting in your eyes, you began blinking quickly as you mumbled. "King Regis..."

"I am only glad you are safe, my child... To think that you were still under my wing all these years... And to see you grow into a marvelous woman as well as a strong warrior," King Regis' hand moved from your shoulder to your cheek, letting his thumb rub away a tear that had already accomplished to fall. "I had always hoped to see you again some day. I am glad that day was today... Because I have a very important task for you, [Name]."

"I am — and _always will be_ — at your service, King Regis."

King Regis then let go of you, gesturing for you to follow him as he began walking further down the stairs of his throne. "I believe you have heard of Noctis' wedding."

"It is the talk of the town, Your Majesty."

"Even so, I know he is leaving with his Crownsguard but," King Regis sighed lightly and took a breath in before beginning to speak again. "I feel as if they will need a real warrior alongside them. They have trained for years, yes... But..."

"I understand, Your Highness. I will... Go alongside their journey."

"Thank you, [Name]," his kind eyes met yours as he softly smiled. A smile that could be seen as forced due to the heavy burden the King had on his shoulders. "Come now, child. You have yet to tell me what you did when you ran off and how you became Kingsglaive. Let us walk out in the garden."

Walking alongside the King, felt as if you had finally come back home. Although, you could not help but notice the forceful smiles he would give you. He had gone through a lot of pain, you could see it through his pale eyes...

_Lucis is in it's last breath..._

_They're expecting us to surrender..._


	2. Chapter 2

"You are _what_ now?" The tone of disbelief from your Hero was heard from the living room of the apartment complex where you both lived. You were changing your clothes in the restroom to your Chocobo and Moogle themed pajamas, the two mascots you had always adored as a child.

Walking out of the restroom, you saw your lover sitting on his favourite lazy boy chair, playing with fire on his hand, wearing only sweatpants and no shirt to cover his toned chest or abdominal muscles. "I was asked by the King himself to journey with the Prince and his Crownsguard."

"For what reason?" Nyx' gaze turned to look at you. "Can't the Prince and his Crownsguard defend themselves?"

"Yes, but..." You looked down at your hands, beginning to fiddle with your fingers as a sign of nervousness that this would be a tough hit on your relationship. "The King did ask..."

"I can't go against the King's word... But I'll surely miss you once you leave..." Nyx stated as he motioned for you to walk closer to where he was. "I wanted to take you for a date tomorrow night, but... It seems like I'll have to rearrange it to another day."

"I'm sorry, Nyx," you said as you let yourself sit on his lap. One of your hands lay on his chest while the other fiddled with his brunette hair. "I'll make it up for you."

Looking towards you, a mischievous smile formed upon his complexion. His eyes became a fiery blue in anticipation as one of his hands made its way under your shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath. "Will you make it up for me tonight?"

"Whatever the Hero wishes."

 

* * *

 

This was the first time you had seen Nyx Ulric's disheartened expression that lay on his face. It hurt you to see someone ever so dear to you look so glum. Not only that, but it was the man who always seemed to enjoy his time beside his colleagues and within the Kingsglaive; even through tough times. You both stood near the entrance of the Citadel, his discouraged eyes staring into yours, silently wishing for you to stay. "Don't look at me that way," you said through your light-hearted laugh. "You're acting as if I'd be gone forever."

"It will surely feel that way." Sighing, the older man brought both of his hands upwards only to lay them on either side of your waist. "We have never been apart from each other."

"Yes, yes we have. I don't remember us being together through our childhood," you let both of your hands lay on his chest then trace upwards to his neck to then cup his face in between. You brought him down slightly, taking away some of the difference between your heights. "And that should be obvious for — well, _obvious_ reasons."

Chuckling, Nyx wrapped his arms around you. "Every time we are close like this," Nyx began as one of his hands reached over to caress your cheek. "I feel like I have been blessed by The Astrals... I may sound selfish now, but I want you to stay here with me, [Name]." He took a breath in and quickly took your hands into his. "And I dare become more selfish... I —" The Kingsglaive's cobalt eyes looked down at each of your own hands, that were now intertwined together, as he hesitated to speak. "I want to ask for your hand, [Name]... I want you to stay and after this is all over, I want us to marry. Would you accept a man like me into your life, [Name]?"

You stared at the man across from you, dumbfounded at the sudden proposal. You had known Nyx since you first entered the Kingsglaive, at the age of seventeen. You both would always be together, like he had said, which brought you both close as ever. At the age of eighteen, the Hero decided to ask you out. He had been the very first man to ask you to be his girlfriend and, _Astrals_ , were you lucky to have him. Now, having heard his question of marriage, you did not speak and only smiled.

"Wh-What is it?"

"You are asking for me to stay and marry you, but I cannot do that, Nyx."

The man felt his heart suddenly drop to the ground as his smile began to fade.

Processing what you had said, and how Nyx had reacted, (you could have sworn you saw tears beginning to build in his eyes), you quickly cupped his face and tried to reword what you had said. "I-I meant that I cannot put away what The King has asked me to do, Nyx! By the Six, you asking for my hand is the _best_ thing I have heard! I am willing to say yes, but you have to wait for me."

The older man pulled you in for a kiss; his rough yet tender lips collided onto your own. One of his hands wandered to your lower back as the other was placed gently by your cheek.

Hearing the sound of steps nearby made you heat up in embarrassment quickly. Realizing that you were still at the entrance of the Citadel, you could feel your face turn into a crimson colour as you remembered some guards were kept near the entrance. Not only could they have heard everything you and Nyx had spoken of, but now they could be watching the kiss taking place in front of the Royal Family's home. If you were caught by Regis, he'd surely lecture you for hours just as he used to when you were a child. Pushing Nyx back quickly, you then began fixing your attire, patting everything in place.

"[Surname], you are required in the Royal Advisor's office room." An older looking man than Nyx walked up to you, he wore a dark grey skull printed shirt underneath a black collared suit jacket along with black trousers and black boots that had the trousers tucked in. The only thing that was actually coloured were the soles on his boots which were a bright cherry red.

Of course, you recognized the man.

Being Marshal and also called  _The Immortal_ made him be notorious around Insomnia. He had also been part of your early years, taking care of you and the Prince whenever he was told to and if his schedule was empty. Surprisingly, he remembered you. You had known the man would not care for any names of the Crownsguard he had to help train, but your name somehow managed to be part of the Marshal's memory.

"Right." You cleared your throat slightly, adverting your eyes and face away from the Marshal; trying to cover your flushed face. "I'll be right there, sir."

With that, he walked away from you and Nyx.

"Looks like this is goodbye for now." Nyx sighed and looked down disheartened once again, trying his best to hear from you that you would stay.

"Yes, for now. I'll see if I miss you through the journey."

"Come now, surely you will the very first minute you leave."

"I don't know." You chimed, jokingly.

"Don't hurt my heart like that." Nyx took a breath in and looked up at you before sighing lightly. "I know I'll miss you very much."

"I will too, Nyx. It won't be long, maybe only a week or two."

"Alright," Nyx gently cupped your face between his hands before lightly leaving a kiss on your forehead. "I shouldn't keep you waiting, I heard from Crowe that the Royal Advisor is terrifying when he's angered."

"Y-Yeah, I should get going." You quickly pecked his lips with your own before quickly making your way inside the Citadel.

You tried to remember where everything was, it had been several years but you knew nothing could have changed. After all, it would have been a hassle to organize everything once again.

Minutes later, you stood in front of a door.

A very peculiar door.

Nerves filled up your body for an unknown reason. You knew you couldn't just turn back and tell the King you could not take this journey, this was something you had to do for your King and Prince. This was a serious and important task. Perhaps that was what was slowly killing you at the moment. What if you were to fail? What if something was to go wrong? No. Those were not the real questions you asked yourself.

_What if he doesn't recognize me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Finals are here and I'm keeping my focus on that first, but through December I know I'll have time~. Can't wait.

Taking a long, deep breath in you then let your slight trembling hand lay on the door handle turning it gently and hesitantly. The door itself felt as if it had been swung open and surely you were met with a fair skinned male. He wore silver spectacles that lay rested at the bridge of his nose, piercing viridescent coloured eyes watched over you. "Are you the Kingsglaive that will join us?" His voice had an accent and was both deep and charming, quite soothing as well. Soothing enough to charm anyone listening to it, and you had to shamefully admit that it had slightly worked on you.  
  
"Yes, I—"  
  
"Good, let us make haste. I've yet to check on the Prince." With that, the man then put a gentle gloved hand beside your arm and gently pushed you to the side for you to be out of his way with only a soft "excuse me" exiting his lips. He then began taking a long, quick pace down the hallway.  
  
You were quick to follow, trying to catch up with his footsteps. Wondering if this was really the boy you met as young or simply a new advisor. It had been several years since you had left, there was a high possibility that the kind boy had given up the role of being a Royal Advisor in order to pursue a normal civilian's life.  
  
_Were his eyes green or blue? Did he have an accent?_  
  
Focused with trying to remember the old friend you left behind, you were unknown that the man had come to a full stop. It only caused you to bump into him, surprising you as he did not move an inch from the impact and had only caused a soft grunt to escape him.  
  
"Oh Six, I am so sorry," you say as you look up to see his ash coloured hair. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Not to worry," he said as he turned to face you. "These are the Prince's chambers. If you would please wait here a moment."  
  
You gave him a nod. With that, the advisor entered the bedroom. You hadn't noticed your temperature had risen at the moment of the impact. His body felt _solid_. You had thought he would only advice the Prince and do other kinds of paperwork but he definitely would take some time to train.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?" A gruff voice echoed through the hallway, causing you to be startled yet you did not flinch. Looking towards where you heard the sound, you saw a colossal. He made his way towards you, making you notice the man's scar that crossed his face. His muscles were toned and very noticeable especially since it seemed that he enjoyed having his shirt opened. His arms were covered with a tattoo that seemed connected as one. Perhaps his toughness wasn't just an act.  
  
"I am [Name]... I was told to accompany the Prince to his wedding to Altissia."  
  
"Never thought a woman would be the one to accompany us," the man stood in front of you, his hands on his hips as he stared down at your small form. "Not that I'm against it or anything, but perhaps the King doesn't fully trust us."  
  
"I'm actually—"  
  
The sound of Noctis' bedroom doors opening made you and the taller man turn your heads at that direction. Noctis' obscured navy eyes quickly met your own and his pearl white smile was shown. Chuckling, Noctis made his way towards you with his arms wide opened. He quickly gave you a hug and quickly backed away, it gave you the impression that he was probably pretty antisocial. Then again, being Prince did give him and his Royal Advisor great tasks to fulfill almost daily. "How have you been?"  
  
His voice was surprisingly deep, somewhat cracky yet somewhat soothing. Honestly, you were surprised at how deep it became. "Ah, just y'know... Out and about."  
  
"Fourteen years and you still say the same thing. Ignis told me you were the Kingsglaive that would be accompanying us," Noctis spoke as you quickly looked over him, where Ignis was waiting beside the other man with his arms crossed. A slight closed smile was flashed which make you focus back at Noctis. "I'm glad we're getting to see you again. I'm sure Ignis is glad too, I remember when you left he became the worst cook."  
  
"Now, now," Ignis interrupted as he pushed back his glasses and cleared his throat. "Prompto is yet to arrive and we've less than five minutes before we obtain His Magesty's blessing to leave for Altissia."  
  
"Should I give him a beating?" You looked towards the taller man with slight widened eyes.  
  
Noctis laughed lightly at your expression. "Gladiolus jokes like that, [Name]. It's better not to take some of his threats seriously."  
  
"His name is the opposite of what he seems to be," you stated, keeping your eyes on the bigger man. " _Gladiolus_ is a type of _flower_."  
  
"Good thing you have been keeping with studies," Ignis mentioned.  
  
"Well, my hometown had them everywhere."  
  
Ignis stared at you, his arms crossed. You swore you saw him frown slightly at your statement. Memories of how close all of you were flashed through your mind, especially the day you told them you had to leave. The tears on Noctis, the frown Ignis wore. Had you hurt them so much in order for them to develop a slight grudge?  
  
You hadn't noticed your gaze had been to the ground until a higher pitch man's voice rang into your ears. Footsteps echoing down the hallway from the man's running. Looking up, you saw a blond, younger man running towards all of you. His voice held panic as he repeated the words "I'm here".

 

* * *

  
  
"Well, Princes will be Princes," the blond young man you knew now by the name of _Prompto_ stated as all of you finally walked down the entrance stairs of the Citadel.  
  
"So much for royal protocol," Ignis sighed as he stretched slightly. Trying to get ready for the long hours he'd have to be behind the wheel.  
  
"Your Highness!" Drauto's voice called towards Noctis. Looking back, you saw the King make his way towards you and the others. You stopped walking, seeing the pain on King Regis' face as he tried walking as fast as he could in order to reach his son.  
  
Noctis seemed to be eager to leave Insomnia, and he showed it while speaking to King Regis. The King's words were filled with worry and yet still advised the Prince to behave. The others began walking further down the stairs as you stayed near the King and Prince, overhearing their conversation.  
  
"Where so ever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you," Regis said as he placed a firm hand on Noctis' shoulder as if wanting to make Noctis actually listen to him for this. Hesitation filled the King as he stared at his son, the only family he had. It felt him with sorrow to listen to his son mention he wouldn't think about turning back to Insomnia, then again, he knew a day like this would come but he was unsure if Noctis would know what to do in the future.  
  
_"Walk tall, my son."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] opens up to Gladio.  
> Noctis and Prompto are sad puppies.  
> Ignis is broke.  
> Damn it, Regalia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the attire for [Name]...  
> Honestly, I picture the tank top you start with on Comerades as a female character. (If you take off her coat.) The rest is Kingsglaive gear. And the tattoos... Also Comerades like... If you have seen the tattoos.

Hearing the Regalia's engine fail as you all made your way towards Hammerhead made you sigh in disappointment. _A King's car and it was not checked properly..._

You leant back beside the door of the driver's seat with your arms crossed, Ignis sat inside as he let himself lean back on the driver's seat. "So much for the excitement of this trip," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, getting rid of the sweat drops across his forehead.  
  
The heat was drastic which had caused you to take off your Kingsglaive coat, revealing your dark gray and black tank top as well as your thin, geometric tattoos that went across both your forearms. You raised your hands to your hair and began to tie it back into a messy bun. "I thought royalty would have their things kept in mint condition."  
  
Ignis let a snort escape his lips and leant forward, hands on top of the wheel as the then lay his head on his hands. He had been the one behind the wheel this whole time as you and the others pushed to which Prompto and Noctis complained of wanting to be behind the wheel for about half an hour. After all that whining, when you all decided everything was to no avail, Gladiolus had it and tried hitching a ride in order to arrive in Hammerhead and get help. Prompto kept complaining of how close Hammerhead seemed to be on the map and how close he was to dying from pushing the car. Noctis, on the other hand, kept his suffering silent. His hair was stuck to his face due to the sweat he had been spilling since the first minute the car broke down. He didn't bother taking off his jacket whatsoever.  
  
You looked over at Gladiolus who waved his arms frantically at a passing car since it had been about the 6th car that passed and paid no attention. Sighing, he made his way beside you, leaning sidewards towards the car. "I think we can forget hitching our way there..."  
  
"Not everyone helps others outside the city," you stated, having a crooked smile show faintly on your face as you looked towards Gladiolus. "I probably should have warned you, city boys."  
  
Gladiolus could only scoff at your response before heading to the back of the car and forcing both Noctis and Prompto to get up and help push the car once more.  
  
"You can take the seat if you'd like —" you raised your hand slightly to stop Ignis from speaking. Turning to see him, you saw him ready to open the door for you both to switch spots.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ignis."

 

* * *

  
  
After what seemed hours later, you had met with Cindy and Cid; both were mechanics in Hammerhead. Both Cindy and Cid had begun repairs on the Regalia as you and the rest of the guys looked around Hammerhead, trying to find something to entertain yourselves. Prompto and Noctis had rushed into the convenience store right after Cindy had told them she would get to work. Ignis was slow to follow, wanting to make sure they did not make a mess. You stood near the entrance of the gas station, looking out at the view of the desert that surrounded Hammerhead.  
  
Without you noticing, Gladiolus had made his way beside you looking at the same desert you set your eyes on. "So," he began, hesitant on what to ask. Surely he had a lot of questions. "Since when do you know Noctis and Iggy?"  
  
You sighed slightly then mumbled your answer. "Since I was a baby, in all honesty."  
  
"Yeah? I can't say that I remember you," Gladiolus crossed his arms and then turned his sight to focus on you.  
  
"I left when I was eight. Noctis was seven, Ignis nine..." You looked down at your feet as you began to hear the imploring of your stay. Sighing, you took courage to continue. "King Regis only took care of me because he found me left alone beside some garbage area. Cor Leonis, The Marshal, was the one to take care of me whenever the King was busy."  
  
" _Cor_ taking care of a kid?" Gladio smirked in amusement.  
  
"He took care of Noctis as well," you smiled slightly and glanced at him and then turned to look at the desert once more. "Even so, Noctis and I weren't exactly super close. He'd be with the King and Lady Lunafreya a lot more."  
  
"Were you close to Ignis?"  
  
"Definitely," before you could stop yourself from sounding confident, the word simply came out. It made you blush slightly, not only because it sounded too confident but also because it made you remember _actually_ how close you both were. You would help him whenever he needed help and he would help you.  
  
Ignis learned how to bake around his 8 years of age, nearly at the age when he came in due to you having a sweet tooth. He'd try his hardest to make the best cupcakes, cookies, and cakes for you in order to fulfill his duty of keeping both you and Noctis satisfied. The first time, Ignis had not the slightest idea of how to create any kind of pastry. You had always loved watching the chefs at work as they made food for the King, his son, and you. Therefore, you had a slight idea of what to do around the kitchen. You helped him — well, you _watched_ him and told him what you _thought_ was right and what was wrong. You both had failed badly on the first try, everything was too bitter to try and eat. As time went by, a few months later, Ignis had quickly become skilled in baking all thanks to you. Somewhat. You'd merely just kept him company and would taste test his creations.  
  
"Oh?" Gladio had interrupted your thoughts. "And is this ' _definitely_ ' a true answer?"  
  
"Well, I _did_ accompany him while he baked."  
  
"Did you both make a little promise of being together forever like some children do?"  
  
"What? _No._ "  
  
"Alright, so what happened after? Why did you leave?" You had noticed he had turned his body towards you in order to keep his focus on you at this time.  
  
"I went back to my hometown... Cor helped me through that. I was always told by him that I wasn't the same as Noctis, I wasn't royalty," chuckling, you rubbed your forehead feeling a blush of embarrassment fill your face. "When he told me I wasn't a real Princess I started bawling... I still remember him trying to hush me so he wouldn't get in trouble by King Regis."  
  
You heard Gladio chuckle and saw him shift his weight to his other leg.  
  
"A week after Cor ruined my dreams of being a Princess, I asked him if he could figure out who my real family was. He agreed that he would help me, but that if I was to leave I'd be doing harm to the King who saw me as a _real_ Princess. Even so, part of me didn't want to leave, but I wanted to see my real parents. Of course, once I met them I thought it was hell... They kept me confined inside the house and did not let me out for whatever reason," sighing, you shook your head slightly. "Then, at age seventeen, I decided to leave. I came back to Insomnia and became a Kingsglaive in order to both; pay King Regis back for his hospitality of eight years and also as punishment for leaving. Of course it wasn't a _real_  'punishment' if I say so myself."  
  
Gladiolus raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I met the _most_ handsome man in my life," you could feel yourself smiling like an idiot as you spoke to Gladio. "He proposed to me right before I had to see Ignis in order to leave."  
  
" _What?_ " You looked towards Gladiolus in confusion as he looked at you with slight widened eyes. He seemed to be overly bothered by what you had said. "You could be getting married soon and you would rather take a guy to his wedding?"  
  
"W-Well, Noctis _is_ royalty and —" you hadn't known how intimidating Gladiolus actually was until you saw him take a step forward, hovering over your shorter self.  
  
"Noctis has his Crownsguard to take care of him, why didn't you oppose the King's word? I'm sure he would have let you stay and you would maybe be living with your fiancé already, planning a future."  
  
"I am sure this will only take a week or so before we can go back, why are you getting bothered?" You tilted your head in curiosity. Why _was_ he getting bothered?  
  
"Nothing, nevermind."  
  
You turned slightly away with widened eyes. You didn't think someone else that you had little knowledge of would get bothered because you put another task ahead from getting married with Nyx. As you slowly walked away from the now bothered and tensed man, you walked towards the rest of the guys who were walking out of the convenience shop.  
  
Both Prompto and Noctis looked bummed out as Ignis was looking through his wallet following behind. You finally managed to reach them and chuckled slightly. "What's with the long faces?"  
  
"As it seems," Ignis began speaking as he began folding his wallet and putting it in a pocket that was inside his black blazer. "The type of currency we carry is not accepted around here. The currency we are in need of is _Gil_ , and we have spent the rest of it on repairs for the Regalia."  
  
"Yowch, bummer," you said as you smiled at the saddened boys in front of you. You turned to look at Noctis and chuckled as you spoke. "Better get ready next time, Prince."  
  
"Yeah? What about you? Do you have any Gil?" Noctis looked up at you with a curious look mixed with an annoyed look.  
  
"Why, in fact, I _do_ ," you said as you began pulling out your wallet, counting the amount of Gil you had. "Us Kingsglaive travel a lot, we need to carry around the type of currency accepted outside the city. Oh! Look at that, two thousand Gil to be exact."  
  
"Wh-What?" Noctis' expression suddenly became one of astonishment. "Share some with us, we need food!"  
  
"Pretty please, [Name]?" Prompto's soft sky blue eyes met yours which made your heart ache at the sudden look of melancholy they held. "At least a bag of chips for me?"  
  
"As much as I hate to ask," you looked at Ignis who fixed his glasses on his nose and sighed slightly. "We are in need of curatives for the journey ahead."  
  
You felt the two younger boys surround you like puppies begging for food. You sighed in defeat before groaning in annoyance from the bothersome boys. " _Fine!_  I will share my money only if instead of buying food — in order not to waste everything, we buy potions in order to go hunting and then Ignis can cook something for us."  
  
You gave your wallet to Ignis as you glared at Noctis, who was really the only one that bothered you with the begging. Prompto's begging seemed different, cute in fact which didn't bother you at all. "Oh, and please buy Prompto his chips."  
  
"What about me?" Noctis asked, wanting an immediate response.  
  
"None for you. You can wait for Ignis' cooking."  
  
Ignis smiled warmly at you though you were too focused on having a glare showdown with Noctis. Ignis took the wallet from your hands, his glove making slight contact with your skin which sent a chilly sensation down your spine and made you quickly look towards Ignis. "Thank you, [Name]. You are quite caring." With that, Ignis was quick to enter the store with Prompto following behind, wanting to make sure Ignis actually bought his chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. Episode Ignis made me have so many feels you have no idea. I have bawled in front of my television and my dad kept asking if I was okay. Not only that, but with the other things that can happen, I cried even more. I am so sure my dad thinks I'm crazy right now. I tried to explain to him what FFXV (he knows the title Final Fantasy, but thinks Yuna is part of everything... FFX-2 was my first FF...) is about and then explain Episode Ignis but my Spanish has become terrible I even have an English accent when I speak Spanish.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis led the group towards the area Cindy had told him there was a few pests around. This was the first time the guys would be able to see your fighting skills, and the first time you had also felt eager to watch others fighting alongside you. As you all made your way towards your destination, you had noticed Gladiolus would always be behind everyone else as if he were taking care of your backs. Prompto seemed to be trying to race Noctis as he ran beside him all the time. Meanwhile, Ignis was sure to stay beside you most of the time as if wanting to protect you from any harm that was to happen although he would also quickly catch up to Noctis in order to keep him safe as well. You had no problem staying behind Noctis and keeping up with his pace, in all honesty you thought he grew tired rather quickly and his speed was not the best. Gladiolus' sighs in annoyance seemed to agree with your thoughts.

Once you all had reached the location, you and the others were quick to summon your weapons. You summoned the kukri Nyx had gifted you. The blade was silver in color and the handle contained golden accents as an onyx chain dangled at the end carrying the insignia of Lucis. Finally being able to have fun and warp, you threw your kukri as far as you could... Only to notice you were _not_ able to warp.

_What the hell..?_

"[Name]!" You heard Gladiolus' patience ending as he had blocked an attack from a Reapertail coming at you. "What the hell are you doing? Do you think this is a game?!"

"No!" You grew annoyed at the fact you did not know what just happened and that you were already being yelled at. You were supposed to warp, you knew how to warp. But why the hell couldn't you? "I'm supposed to be able to warp, but it's not working!"

Gladiolus kept at your side, protecting you from any attacks that were meant to hurt you. The man swung his greatsword like the weight was nothing to him, and he had a habit to swing it somewhat recklessly since he had almost hit you a couple of times. Once Gladiolus was able to fend off some enemies, you took the chance to scan around the ground of wherever your kukri had landed. Quickly you sprinted your way towards your weapon, hearing Gladio's angered yelling behind you. Ignoring him, you took hold of your weapon only to be pushed away half a second later.

Noctis had warped towards you in order to push you out of the way of a rolling Reapertail making its way towards you. He took the chance to kill the thing before making his way towards you and helping you stand back up on your two feet. You looked around and noticed the men had finished the job while you had thrown your weapon stupidly and chased after it idiotically.

"You should've joined a sports team instead, [Name]," Noctis teased as he patted off the sand from his attire and hair.

"Is something wrong, [Name]?" You heard Prompto ask as he made his way towards you, his face filled with worry.

"I think I might just be dehydrated," you forced a smile upon your face as you looked at Prompto. He chuckled light-heartedly and nodded in agreement. You then looked down at your weapon in your hand and inspected it. _What went wrong? The King shares his power with the Glaives... Could he have banned the power to me?_

"In that case, we should begin planning where we are to rest," Ignis spoke out and everyone had suddenly turned their attention to him. "The sun is setting and we should not roam around at night. Surely Cindy will have the car ready by tomorrow."

"Finally we'll get to eat," Noctis spoke with an annoyed tone due to you not buying him any kind of snack yet you bought Prompto his chips. He slightly glared towards you underneath his bangs which you couldn't help but chuckle lightly to yourself.

 

* * *

 

As night came, the wind of the desert became chilly. As Gladio finished starting the campfire, you had been in between Noctis and Prompto who were trying to teach you how to play _King's Knight_. It was apparently a mobile game the four guys played and enjoyed together. Noctis was surprised to hear that you would rarely use your phone and had no applications on it whatsoever. He was sure that before you left you loved playing video games. You could only tell him your line of work kept you busy defending off any enemy that tried getting close to Insomnia.

After several minutes of Prompto trying to explain the game to you, you had sighed in defeat to everything you had to remember for the game. It was easy enough to play, but what to build and what to remember to do was a bit much for you at the moment. You stood from the camp chair and walked over towards Ignis who was cooking away from the others.

Awkwardly, you stood beside Ignis as you decided to inspect his cooking utensils while you thought of what to say. You had spoken little while in the car since Prompto had been more eager on asking Noctis how Lady Lunafreya looked and how was her personality like. The silence lingered between you and Ignis, of course _you_ were the one that caused this uncomfortable atmosphere.

"It has been years, hasn't it?" Ignis asked as he kept his focus on the cutlets he was cooking as well as the tomato sauce he had put to heat up in order not to have them burn. The question itself made you feel sorry inside, but it had finally taken away some of the awkward atmosphere.

"It has," you agreed softly as you ran a finger over the wooden edge of the prep table beside the grill that Ignis was using. "I'm sorry..."

You felt your eyes sting slightly as you forced your apology to come out. You had been a hypocrite since you had met your friends as Kingsglaive. You had always told them that you would never leave them behind because they were like family. The King, Prince, and Advisor were your first family yet you had left them like they hadn't been part of you. But even so, you _did_ fight _For Hearth and Home_. Your true home and family.

"You have yet to tell me how everything turned out," Ignis spoke, bringing you out of your thoughts. He was now cooking the last cutlet and had begun preparing a dish to serve.

"Well, pretty bad," you began as you took a few steps to the side in order to move out of his way since you knew he hated people that would take up space in the kitchen as he cooked. "My parents kept me from leaving anywhere but school... I couldn't even make friends. I left at seventeen and returned to train and become a Kingsglaive."

Ignis hummed in response, beginning to prepare the last dish of _Breaded Cutlet with Tomato_ , a dish you loved since a child. "All I can say is that I am glad to see you once again."

Ignis had looked up at you and smiled a pearl white smile at you. You could have sworn the cool breeze of the desert had gone away and it had gone back to its temperature at daylight. It took you until now to realize how handsome of a man Ignis had grown up to be, despite the faint acne scars his face held. His skin seemed soft and the glasses only added to his attractiveness. Perhaps it was the fact that he was intelligent, a great cook, and a fascinating tactician that made him powerfully alluring.

You had mentally slapped yourself to keep from staring dumbly at Ignis which made you look down at the finished dishes and smile. "You cooked my favourite, I don't think I ever told you about it."

Ignis looked down at the dishes, dumbfounded. He didn't remember you telling him your favorite dishes. After all, he had only been baking even after you had left. "I highly doubt you told me, but this is actually one of my favourites as well."

"Oh?" You had tilted your head slightly. As children, you remember only having a few things in common with Ignis such as reading, cooking — well, you enjoyed watching cooking while Ignis enjoyed actually cooking and baking, and also watching the night sky just before leaving to bed. You watched Ignis take hold of two plates before you extended your hands towards him, offering to help. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you," he had handed you the couple of plates before taking another couple on his own. You both walked back and begun handing out the plates to the guys. You handed your plates to Gladiolus and Prompto, getting 'thank you's from them as they quickly had begun eating. You were then given a plate of your own by Ignis which you carefully took as you mumbled your thanks.

After several minutes of eating the meal that you thought to be the most perfect meal you had ever eaten, you leaned back on your chair and stared at the campfire. You could feel the heat caress your face as it danced alongside the breeze of the desert. You hadn't noticed Noctis and Gladio had retreated for the night once you looked up from the flames. A shutter sound had made you jump slightly from your chair, making you look towards Prompto who held his _LOKTON LX-30_ camera. He chuckled at your reaction as he kept his eyes on the camera's screen in order to look at the image he had taken.

"You always look nice in these photos, [Name]," Prompto mentioned as he was looking through his camera's images. He had then realized he had indirectly told you he had taken pictures of you without your consent. "U-Uh, I have been taking pictures of all of us! Just so we remember about our trip. It's photographs of everyone, s-so don't think I'm a creep."

You chuckled at Prompto and proceeded to switch chairs and sit next to him. You scooted the chair closer towards him in order to peek at the images. He had noticed and put the camera in between the both of you in order to let you have a better look. He showed you the image he had recently taken of you. The fire's lighting complimented your complexion and gave your eyes a bright shine. The angle had been perfect and the focus was on you, making the background a blur. You stared at yourself in awe, surprised you had a beautiful angle. "Prompto," you said softly, still staring at the photograph. "You're very talented at photography!"

"Thank you," Prompto chimed. He began showing you the rest of the images that he had taken. Various were of Noctis being around the other guys as well as you. He then had stopped at an image of you with an eyebrow upwards showing a bewildered state. Prompto began chuckling as he looked at the picture. "This one was my favourite."

You blushed from embarrassment, remembering it was the moment when you realized you couldn't warp. Your reaction made you laugh lightly at yourself, but you were honestly still confused at the situation.

"What happened at that moment?" You heard Ignis speak behind the both of you as he was looking at the image which made you want to take the camera and delete the image.

"I'm not sure myself," you kept your head adverted from Ignis and Prompto, sighing at the only answer you could think of. "I honestly think that maybe I was... Banned from using the King's shared magic."

" _Banned?_ " Prompto tilted his head in question. "Why would you be banned? Didn't he want you to protect Noctis?"

"Perhaps it is because we are a very long way from Insomnia," Ignis implied. "The furthest I have been told Kingsglaive travel is at the boarder of Insomnia."

"Maybe you're right," you sighed and looked down at your hands. You held them together and close to you. You then felt a hand on your shoulder only to realize Prompto was trying to make you feel better. He smiled sweetly through worried eyes. "I should head to bed."

"Right, Ignis and I will be cleaning up out here then," Prompto said as he stood up at the same time as you did. You smiled as you all shared 'good night's to each other and then you had gone inside the tent.

Noctis was knocked out, snoring lightly as he covered his face with his arm. Gladiolus was sleeping peacefully without making a sound which surprised you. You would've thought he would be the nosiest out of the four boys. You carefully made your way over an empty side of the tent and folded your coat in order to make a pillow for yourself even if it meant that you wouldn't have a blanket for yourself.

 _Is my power banned or am I too far from the King and the Crystal?_ The question lingered your head as you slowly drifted into a deep and cool slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke from your slumber slowly as you tried to rub your face with your hand only to realize an onyx leather blazer lay on top of you to be of use as a blanket. You looked to your side and saw Ignis as he slept peacefully on his back. You couldn't help but to stare at him, even if you felt bad that you had lately been observing a childhood friend without your Hero to know. Even if Ignis didn't attract you emotionally like Nyx had, you couldn't help but to acknowledge that he was good looking. Even when sleeping, the way his lips were slightly parted, his face without his glasses. It took you a bit of force to look away and begin waking yourself up for the day.  
  
You sat up from your spot and took off the blazer that was on top of you, carefully placing it on top of Ignis in order not to wake him, earning a light hum in response. You carefully stood halfway from your spot, only to stop yourself and lower yourself in a crouched position. You had chosen the opposite end of the entrance of the tent which meant you had to step carefully in order not to wake any of the boys. You sighed before gathering the courage to begin your small quest of making it to the entrance. The lighting from the outside was still dark which didn't help you by granting you vision. You held your breath as you made your way to the entrance but you quickly became petrified when you heard Gladio grunt as he shifted in place. You stood still for a few seconds before you reached for the zipper to unzip the entrance, which now you had to make a decision. _Unzip it fast or slow..?_  
  
A few minutes later of unzipping the entrance slow, you had finally made it out of the tent. The wind was still slightly chilly and the sun was barely making an appearance in the sky. You stretched outside of the tent and sighed. You wondered how everything was going in Insomnia, knowing that Niflheim had been there in order to speak of a new treaty that was supposed to be in place. As you washed your face with water from a water bottle, you thought of Nyx and wondered if he was doing alright with Crowe, Libertus and the others. Surely their jobs weren't as dangerous as they were before you all were called into Insomnia, so perhaps they were just bored out of their minds without you there as well.  
  
You dried your face with a few napkins before pulling out your phone and checking the time. It was only a few minutes before 6am which gave you enough time to clean yourself up and fix your hair bun.  
  
You sighed lightly as you went over to sit on one of the chairs that had been out since last night. You had begun typing a text to your beloved, quickly typing a summary of what had happened the day before. Learning that the Royal Advisor had been a childhood friend — but hiding the fact you knew the Prince and King personally, having to push the Regalia for a couple of hours to Hammerhead, realizing you couldn't warp — which you went into detail and rhetorically asked Nyx if he thought it was whether because you were a long way from Insomnia or because maybe the King had banned you from using your powers, you then told him your experience with camping since it had been the first time you had slept outdoors.  
  
After you had sent the prolonged message to your Hero, it didn't take long before you received a reply. The words _'I love you'_ written on the screen which made you chuckle slightly. Perhaps he didn't want to read the entirety of the message.  
  
The sun then had slowly crawled out of the mountain it hid behind and covered your face with brightness. You heard a phone go off inside the tent, guessing it was an alarm clock to have everyone wake up. You stood from the chair and opened the tent seeing that Ignis was sitting up and rubbing his face before putting on his glasses. The alarm tone kept going off which made Prompto and Noctis groan in annoyance, Gladiolus had his eyes open but still lay on his back. Ignis had then moved his phone to be next to Noctis' ear.  
  
"Come on guys," you chuckled as you looked at all of them. "Up and at 'em."  
  
Prompto sat up slowly with his eyes still closed. He stretched as much as he could with the space inside. Gladiolus had sat up and ran a hand through his hair before he rubbed his face. Ignis was staring at Noctis who had slept through the alarm of the phone. "Noct," Ignis began, reaching over to shake him slightly. "Noct, we have to get our automobile to continue to Altissia."  
  
"If only someone had checked over the car before we left," Gladio said as he leaned back on his arms.  
  
"You should complain to Cor," you said as you opened the entrance folds of the tent so the light would be able to enter inside. "He was the one meant to check over it."  
  
"Wow, [Name]," you heard Prompto almost yell out in admiration which made you quickly turn your focus to him. He had then tapped Ignis' side quickly with the back of his hand. "Doesn't she look angelic?"  
  
"Indeed," you heard Ignis say softly.  
  
"You're late, boys," Gladio spoke as he stretched his arms back. "She's engaged."  
  
"Woah," Prompto exclaimed, quickly making his way towards you. "Engaged? When's your wedding? Where's the ring?"  
  
You were flabbergasted at the sudden questions. You looked over Prompto and noticed Noctis had now woken up fully and stared at you with widened eyes. "You're _engaged?_ " He asked. Surely he couldn't have been as surprised since he was already getting married a year younger than you.  
  
"Why are you putting an emphasis on ' _engaged_ '?" Gladio asked as he smirked. "You're acting as if she isn't good looking."  
  
"Now that we are up," Ignis interrupted the conversation. "Let us get out of the tent and I'll prepare breakfast."  
  
As the boys got out of the tent, Prompto was close to you asking all these questions of who were you engaged to, how was he like, how did you meet, how long have you both been dating, et cetera. Noctis and Gladio had been listening to you intently, though you believed Ignis to be only focusing on making breakfast. You had mentioned you had only been proposed to yesterday just before leaving Insomnia. "Good thing you will see him again after my wedding," Noctis said smiling at you. He placed a hand on your shoulder and chuckled. "I'm proud of you, [Name]. You were like a sister to me since small, I'm just glad you're now safe and able to make a good living in the future."  
  
"Look at you acting like an older brother" you chuckled lightly. "I should be the one surprised you're getting married with the Oracle this soon."  
  
"Let us eat quickly," Ignis came by with a couple of plates, giving one to you and Noctis first. "We can make it to Galdin Quay before sunfall if we hurry."

 

* * *

 

The way back to Hammerhead was quick, the Regalia had been ready and out of the garage and parked near the entrance. Cindy gave the keys to Ignis and smiled as she saw all of you climb inside the car. You sat in the back, between Gladio and Noctis as Ignis sat in the driver's seat and Prompto at the passenger's seat. Cindy stood beside the car and looked towards you, noticing the small space you had to sit on. "Ya feelin' comfortable there, [Name]?"  
  
"I'm fine, Cindy," you smiled at her. "Thank you for fixing the car."  
  
"Ya're very welcome," she kept looking at you with a smile before looking over towards Prompto. "If [Name] ever complains 'bout space, ya be sure to let her in the front! A girl's gotta back up another, right [Name]?"  
  
You chuckled as you saw Prompto nodding at Cindy's command. "Right, Cindy."  
  
"And if the Regalia ever stops, holler at me and I'll be sure to pick 'er up."  
  
"We are in your debt, Cindy," Ignis spoke as he fixed his glasses before starting the Regalia and slowly beginning to drive away.  
  
The boys waved at Cindy as well as you. She waved back as she smiled and then tipped the front of her cap. "Have a safe trip, y'all!"  
  
The drive to Galdin Quay had taken a while but it was a beautiful experience. Having to see wildlife roam around out of the roads and sometimes they would cross the road to which Ignis was careful to stop as they crossed. Once you reached Galdin Quay, you couldn't help but enjoy the cream coloured sand and the smell of the salty sea. The breeze made it far more enjoyable and it honestly made you want to take a dive into the waters.  
  
Walking towards the restaurant, the smell of cooked fish filled the air which made you hungry but you were sure you couldn't buy a dish. Now that you were thinking about it, Ignis had kept your wallet ever since Hammerhead. Perhaps it was best if he did keep it and made sure you didn't waste money on useless things.  
  
"Wow," you heard Prompto exclaim in astonishment. "This place is _so_ romantic..!"  
  
"And you get to enjoy it with us," Gladio spoke as he slammed one of his hands on to Prompto's upper back, knocking the breath out of the poor boy.  
  
"All four of us," you heard Noctis say through his cheeky smile.  
  
"I'd rather _only_ enjoy it with [Name]," you heard Prompto say quickly in response. It made you chuckle at how quick he was to reply though you honestly enjoyed the bromance between all of the guys.  
  
"If you want to get beat up by her fiancé, sure," Gladio teased before walking away towards the docks where you all were meant to go.  
  
You all were then stopped by a man with burgundy hair color, hazel eyes, and a light stubble. He wore exotic clothes beneath a thick grey coat. The man's aura seemed creepy enough, but his clothes only added to it. "You're out of luck," he spoke as he looked towards Noctis. "The boats bring you here, but they'll not take you forth." The man had then turned to look at the docks and sighed lightly.  
  
"What's your story?" Gladio asked cautiously, wanting to know if this man was someone to listen or get rid of.  
  
"I am an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship," the man scratched the back of his head before turning back and locking eyes with you. He flashed a crooked smile before walking past by you which caused your skin to build goosebumps at the unsettling feeling you had of the man. You saw that he was twirling a coin between each of his fingers as he had stopped walking. "The ceasefire is getting us _nowhere_."  
  
The man had then turned and tossed the coin at Noctis' direction, causing Gladio's reflexes to be quick and catch it at the palm of his hand before showing it to Noctis. "What's this?" Gladiolus asked, unamused. "A souvenir?"  
  
Prompto gasped in excitement. "They make those?"  
  
"What? No," Noctis was quick to respond, making his friend quickly unintrested in the item.  
  
"Consider it your allowance," the man spoke as he gestured towards Noctis.  
  
"Who's _allowing_ us?" Gladio asked, still wanting to figure out who the strange man was.  
  
"A man of no consequence," he said before beginning to take steps away from the lot of you. You felt as if you could finally breathe once he was gone. The aura he held was just something you didn't want to be part of.  
  
"You think the port's really closed?" Prompto asked as he looked towards Ignis.  
  
"I'm quite skeptical, but I won't discount the possibility," Ignis mentioned as he walked down the stairs towards the docks.  
  
The five of you looked towards the end of a wooden bridge only to find nothing there whatsoever. You groaned in annoyance, this could only mean that maybe you had to wait a long time before getting to Altissia, maybe a few more days. Which meant that you had to be more time away from your lover.  
  
"Seems as if that possibility was correct," Ignis spoke as he sighed. "Perhaps it is best we wait at the restaurant. After selling some of the loot we acquired, we might have more than enough for lunch."  
  
Hearing those words made you smile, you had been trying to ignore your hunger since you had entered the restaurant. The air was filled with the smell of spices and fish, you couldn't wait to eat.

 

* * *

 

The sun had already set and you all had been checking one by one to see if there was a boat available to Altissia, but none showed up. The five of you had been trying to figure out what could have happened to the boats and why the sudden cancellation. Ignis had gone to the restroom while Gladiolus had gone to buy a bottle of champagne to celebrate Noctis' wedding that was soon to be. Surely a glass or two couldn't be bad.  
  
Gladio had poured you a glass first before serving everyone else. Ignis had still been away from the table before you all had decided to start without him.  
  
"I just want to say that I'm proud to have come back," you began trying to keep your emotions settled so you didn't seem like a crybaby for happy events. "And I'm happy to be able to see a childhood friend finally get off his ass and take the first step into being someone of great importance."  
  
"Hey!" You heard Noctis exclaim as you, Gladio and Prompto chuckled. Noctis then had cleared his throat and began speaking himself. "Well, I am glad to see that a childhood friend of mine was actually able to find someone, even with her attitude and rudeness."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not lazy like you."  
  
"I'm glad Cor told you you weren't a Princess."  
  
You gasped loudly and exaggeratedly at the sentence Noctis had said, you remembered how much Cor had broken your heart that day and both Noctis and Ignis did too, which had simply turned into an inside joke by now. "Take that back."  
  
"You started."  
  
You could hear Prompto laughing in the background from the small insults you and Noctis exchanged as Gladio kept a smile across his face. You and Noctis chuckled at the end of your small insult war and exchanged actual things to be grateful of. By the time Ignis came back, you all had finished your glasses of champagne and saved the last glass for him.  
  
Ignis' complexion had been pale as he stared at the table, carrying a newspaper on his hand. The grip on the newspaper was tight due to the creases being created on it. It took a while for Ignis' eyes to meet everyone else's, yet he hesitated to look into yours or Noctis'.  
  
"What's the matter, Iggy?" Prompto asked, looking at him with a worried look building up.  
  
"You look pale," you stated as you were starting to feel slightly nervous at thinking of what had brought the man into a state or shock. "You okay?"  
  
Gladiolus had then taken the newspaper from Ignis' grasp and too had become pale. He looked up at you and Noctis before mumbling. "Insomnia has fallen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy is this gonna be a slow story.  
> The angst isn't really here, sorry about that.  
> And yes... Yes, Ignis was slightly heartbroken and a tad bit jealous on you being engaged.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears made their way down your face as you desperately tried calling your lover's cellphone only for it to be sent to voicemail for the twenty-seventh time. You knew he had to be alive since he had texted you at morning, but you needed to hear his voice in order to hear that he was alright. You had tried calling Crowe, Libertus, Pelna, Luche, even the idiot of Tredd Furia who would always be bothering Nyx and telling him to go back to Galahd. Unfortunately, none of them had picked up which caused your heart to ache even more with worry.  
  
The boys had ordered a place to stay the night and let you have the place by yourself for a few hours. It had only been several minutes when you had walked inside and made all these phone calls, hoping one of them would be picked up.  
  
Your eyes burned as you looked at the last message Nyx had sent, thinking that perhaps he knew something was wrong or maybe it was his way of saying goodbye... But no, _no_. He had been alive this morning, he _had_ to be alive as of now. Maybe everyone was gathered together, eating at the ordinary food stand you would all gather in. But you couldn't help to think that Nyx was a man that would do everything and anything to protect his home, his friends, his family. He would do _anything_.  
  
Your hands began to shake before you reached upwards and covered your face, you let out a scream of agony before letting yourself fall on to the ground on your knees. The impact hurt, but it was _nothing_ compared to what your heart felt. You let yourself fall on to your side, curling up like an abandoned child as you weeped and yelled in pain.  
  
The doors of the bedroom were quickly opened and you were suddenly met face to face with the boy that as a child kept you from being hurt. The boy that had read stories to you in order to drift you off to sleep. The boy that baked pastries to keep you content. The boy that had been left behind grieving by you.  
  
He was knelt beside you, not wanting to move you in any way. He lowered his face in order to look at your red stained eyes with his own jade orbs. His lips moved gently yet you could not hear a single word. He then had raised his head and gestured at someone behind you. You had then heard doors close as you slowly began regaining your senses, feeling a soft gloveless hand lay on your cheek.  
  
"[Name]?" The man's voice was soft, filled with concern. "[Name], can you hear me?"  
  
The man lowered his head once more, making sure your eyes were able to meet his. His thumb was careful to wipe away the tears that stayed beneath your bloodshot [colour] eyes which had finally locked on to his. His eyebrows were slightly raised, showing full worry at your state. Your eyes stared on to his for a moment before you were able to softly mumble to him. "He's not answering..."  
  
_The boy hushed you softly before slowly pulling you close towards him. Your eyes were filled with tears that night, body shaking from crying. The words Cor had told you hurt you, but having the King himself explain that you were indeed_ not _royalty hurt you even more. You had stayed in your room the whole day, not even accompanying the boy in the kitchen. This was the reason why he was in your bedroom as of now. He questioned where you had been and what had happened. You had managed to tell him everything through your sobs, which he tried to wipe away with a small handkerchief. Now, he lay beside you in bed, hushing you to sleep. Before you had actually fallen asleep, you heard the boy speak._  
  
_"You'll always be a Princess in my eyes, [Name]."_  
  
Ignis had lay himself beside you on the marble floor of the bedroom with one of his hands running through your now loose hair. You both had been silent for a few minutes since what you had last said. You had only been staring at the opened collar of his shirt, keeping silent. Your sobs and breathing had settled, the only thing left to fix itself were your sore light red eyes. Ignis' hand carefully ran through your locks of hair, making you slowly become sleepy though you were trying your best to keep yourself awake.  
  
"I'm sorry," you whispered.  
  
Ignis' hand had stopped caressing your hair as he looked down at you, his hand then made its way to your cheek once more. "You have nothing to be sorry about, [Name]."  
  
"The day I left," you stared at the collar of his shirt as you unconsciously began fiddling with the top buttons, trying to close his collar with only one hand. This only caused Ignis to gulp down his saliva, causing his Adam's apple to move slightly. "I left without truly thinking how much I hurt you and Noctis... I left thinking only of myself and not my friends..."  
  
Tears formed once more in your eyes only to be wiped away once again. Ignis sighed slightly, he wasn't sure on how to console you since these news were _real_ news. Not only that, but he was only trained to be an advisor, not someone to make people feel better. As a child, he knew more of what to do but now he was only focused on making Noctis take the right steps into being King. "I am not going to lie and say I didn't feel wretched. It took a while for the King and I to console Noctis, but he had gotten over it better than I ever could."  
  
At this point you had accomplished to button his collar, you had been focused on doing that rather than listening to what he had said. You were honestly surprised at the type of fabric his shirt was. The shirt itself was silk yet the collar was black leather. Ignis' eyes were kept on you, feeling relieved that you were keeping yourself from thinking about the fall of Insomnia and the loss of your lover. He had then felt your fingertips slither on the skin of his neck ever so slightly, pulling the necklace he wore from underneath the shirt's collar. "Who gave you this?" You asked in a whispering tone as you eyed the necklace that contained a charcoal coloured skull pendant.  
  
"Nobody," Ignis said as he cleared his throat slightly, unbuttoning his collar which you had worked hard to accomplish to button together with only one hand. "I bought it myself."  
  
"I would've thought you found someone," you said as you tried to begin and button his collar together again only to have Ignis' hand wrapped around your to bring your hand to a stop.  
  
"I can only say that I have not found time," he let go of your hand before slowly sitting up off the ground. He turned to look at you with worrisome eyes. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
You kept quiet before sitting yourself up slowly and running a hand through your hair. "I'm still hoping... I want to see him again."  
  
Before you knew it, you had been pulled into a tight embrace. Strong arms were wrapped around your torso and kept you in place. You inhaled Ignis' scent deeply, a mixture of leather with the smallest hint of lavender. You exhaled, exhausted of all the crying you have done; the tears could just not come out anymore.  
  
At this point, you didn't care of the sound of the doors opening. You heard Prompto stutter, not being able to explain the reason of why he had entered. "How is she feeling?" Gladiolus' deep voice got rid of the silence from the room.  
  
You could hear the steps the boys took to walk inside the bedroom. From the corner of your eye, you saw Noctis sit on a chair with his head held low. Prompto stood at your line of sight but he did not make an attempt to speak. "She should be fine by morning," Ignis' voice made his chest vibrate which you found soothing, making you close your eyes.  
  
"She can take the bed," Noctis spoke, finally looking up. His own eyes had been slightly red from the tears he had also shed due to the deep concern he had from his home. "I'll be fine on the floor."  
  
"The bed is big enough for the both of you," you felt Ignis' chest vibrate against your body. His arms still held you tightly as you felt your eyelids become heavy from exhaustion.  
  
"It's best if you're the one to share the bed," Noctis spoke. "You always kept her calm during the nights."  
  
Ignis kept quiet as he looked down at you. He then sighed lightly without trying to protest. "I suppose you're right." He then stood slowly, Gladiolus helped him by carrying you then carefully putting you in bed.  
  
Nobody wanted to speak of your passed lover. The newspapers spoke of his name and how he had protected the Oracle during the whole destruction. Noctis himself felt glad Lunafreya had made it out alive and couldn't be more thankful of Nyx Ulric that saved her and had also tried to save Insomnia from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt to do angst. > \- <  
> I probably failed miserably.  
> This one was short but it was a moment with Igster. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have been lazy for too long.  
> Sorry for the whole month and a half(?) of no updates. I will continue this now!

It was decided that all of you had to go back and see if the news had been real. The glimmer of hope still shone inside you, dimly, but it was there until the point you reached a cliff overlooking Insomnia. Buildings were collapsed, smoke came out of some skyscrapers and the image of it made your heart ache. If the damage was that much, surely the Glaives had to be called in. Meaning that they would have to sacrifice their lives to protect the King and Insomnia, something they had failed of miserably.  
  
As rain fell, you couldn't help but to rip your Kingsglaive coat off and throw it into the mud fiercely as you then crouched while you rubbed your face with both hands, trying to keep yourself from shedding any more useless tears. You could have been there with your friends, you could have been alongside your lover. Not only that, but you could have protected the King; the man that as a child you called dad. You hoped that at least he was able to make it out alive.

Rain drenched your hair and clothes, you then saw Gladio picking up your coat. You couldn't care about your role anymore, you weren't a Kingsglaive; the jacket had no use. It would only show how the Kingsglaive were not able to make the Nifs run away with their tail between their legs. Instead, it would show that the Nifs had been successful to make the swords of the King leave their own home in cowardness. You stared at a puddle that formed in front of you as you listened to the radio app Prompto had opened up on his cellphone in speaker mode.  
  
" _As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis' death, we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis has been pronounced dead —_ " at this point, Prompto was quick to kill the app. You scoffed at the news you were hearing, now you didn't know what to believe.  
  
"Keep it on," Gladio ordered Prompto.  
  
"Don't bother!" Noctis exclaimed, making his close friend drop his phone without knowing what to do. Ignis was on his phone, looking through the news while he then crouched and took Prompto's phone to hand it over. They both stood crouching as Niflheim airships passed by.  
  
You were looking through your contacts as the airships passed by, wondering if there was even a contact you could come to connection with. You had tried most of them last night but to no avail. You stared at the messages you had, seeing Nyx's last message. Sighing lightly you closed your eyes and slowly stood from your crouched position.  
  
" _Cor,_ " you heard Noctis speak, holding his phone at his ear. The wrath of knowing what happened grew upon him, and he couldn't hide it while speaking with The Marshal. "The hell's going on? ... Outside the city, with no way back in. ... _'Makes sense'?_ Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense?! The news just told me I'm dead — along with my father!"  
  
You turned to look at Noctis, his eyes had gotten wide within the second. He looked over at Insomnia once again, staring only at the smoke that was able to be seen. He then hesitantly put his phone down as his vision adverted to the ground.  
  
"What did the marshal," Ignis hesitated and took a breath in. "Have to say?"  
  
"He said he'd be in Hammerhead," the tone of Noctis became monotone as he kept his eyes down.  
  
"King Regis?" You managed to speak, taking a step forward towards Noctis. His silence answered your question. You felt your heart drop at that moment. A couple of days before all of this, you and The King had been enjoying a walk on the garden at the Citadel. You had summarized everything of what happened to you for him, only for it to be the last thing of yourself he'd hear from you.

 

* * *

 

The way towards the Royal Tomb where The Marshal had _actually_ been in was short, but the man surely knew how to move quickly. He had been in the Crown City, making his way out alive from the destruction, then he mentioned he'd be in Hammerhead, only for Cindy to redirect you towards an area hunters gathered. By then, Monica, a Crownsguard that guarded the younger sister of Gladiolus, had told all of you Cor would be in a Royal Tomb, waiting for Noctis.

  
When arriving, Noctis was enraged at the moment due to his father's death. Cor had explained the best he could to ensure Noctis would be able to follow the steps to become the new King. He spoke of a power that only the Lucis bloodline could acquire and then allowed Noctis to proceed forth and obtain it from the tomb of his passed ancestor. He then spoke of another Royal Tomb nearby, which he mentioned he would accompany all of you along the way.  
  
After you all walked out of the tomb, Cor couldn't help but to sigh lightly as he looked over at you. You were different in a way, the day before you left he had seen you be together with another Kingsglaive as you both were busy giving each other affection. That day you seemed happy, with no worries whatsoever. Now, you seemed as if to be scowling at every little thing as if you were trying your best not to break. The older man walked over to you, yet you had not bothered to look up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Cor asked as he kept his katana's sheath in one hand as the other stayed by his side. The man was someone to care little about the emotions of others, but you had been an exception. The eight years he had taken care of you, he had grown a soft spot for you and did not try to push you hard like Noctis or the others. Even when you left, he had taken care of the youngest of the Amicitia a few times before Monica took over, but it wasn't the same guardian feeling he felt for you.  
  
"I'm fine," you managed to say as you kept your head down.  
  
Cor looked over his shoulder towards the group of boys that you followed on this journey. The men all shook their heads in sync as if telling him to not continue with the subject. The Marshal frowned slightly and sighed before putting a hand over your shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly before walking away. He then gestured for Noctis to follow him towards the next location of another Royal Tomb.  
  
Not being able to warp or use any of your magic made your battling skills become bad. At this point you felt useless especially when The Marshal and Gladiolus were both keeping their eyes on you. The both of them noticed your flaws, yet only Gladio grew annoyed. A simple sharp stare from The Immortal kept him from yelling at you to wake up and stop agonizing from something that had to be left behind. Then again, it wasn't Gladiolus' role to keep you focused. He knew that if you couldn't do your part, Noctis would have to let you go.  
  
As Cor was getting ready to leave from the entrance of the dungeon you all had been guided to, he was quick to take hold of your arm and pull you away from the group of boys. The others noticed this and began walking further into the dungeon before coming to a stop in order to wait for you. With your head still held low, you pulled your arm away from Cor's grasp.  
  
"Look up, [Surname]," The Immortal ordered as he put his hands behind his back, his eyes were focused at you. He waited for a simple movement of your head, but nothing happened. " _[Surname],_ if you keep this up the only thing you will accomplish is to get yourself killed."  
  
His stern deep voice filled your ears, you could hear that he was angered by your lack of respect and response. Feeling the glare of his burn into the top of your head, you finally raised your head. Eyes coming in contact with his sharp cerulean ones. The stare did not hold more than several seconds before Cor had closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.  
  
"[Name]," at this point, The Marshal had activated his caring mode at you. When he opened his eyes, they had gotten softer as he looked down at you. "You can't do this to yourself. We all lost people we care about, you're not the only one."  
  
You kept your tears from falling as you also kept your silence.  
  
"You're now a Crownsguard meant to protect Noctis. Those guys are your family now, don't let them have to get distracted by you," Cor had placed a hand on to your shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "If you continue on like this, Noctis will have a choice of leaving you. Knowing him, it's high likely for that to happen. He wouldn't want someone close to him getting hurt, or even worse — _dead._ Not when he lost everything already."  
  
You nodded before quickly pushing yourself towards Cor in order to hug him tightly. The Marshal's body stiffened, it had been almost a decade and a half since he was last given a hug. Cor looked over towards the group of guys that were acting as if they hadn't seen anything. He then turned his head down to see you, and sighed before giving in and hugging you back.  
  
"You have to be careful, [Name]," Cor hesitantly pushed you away gently before clearing his throat slightly. "I believe you can get passed this with Noctis. Don't let this get to you."  
  
"Thank you," you mumbled as you wiped your eyes with the palms of your hands. "I'll see you another time."  
  
With a nod, Cor left from the entrance of the dungeon. You walked over to the guys, Prompto gave you a warm smile and a pat on your side before quickly following Noctis into the dungeon. Ignis kept himself beside you while walking further inside the dungeon.  
  
"Let us have some light," you heard him say as he had turned on his flashlight. The rest of you obliged and turned on your flashlights, continuing inside the dungeon.  
  
It didn't take long for you to begin feeling slightly afraid of the place. It was far too dark and quiet inside. The place seemed like an abandoned shelter where people would seek to stay in order to avoid war. Prompto himself seemed to be having a panic attack at any sort of sound, even the sound of Gladio kicking a can made him jump and look at every direction.  
  
As you went deeper into the place, you were only met with a dead end and it didn't take long until something had knocked harshly into blue worn out metal doors. The loud banging made you jump back, bumping into Gladiolus.  
  
"Careful," he said as he stood his ground. The only thing you could do is whimper out an apology.  
  
"W-Wait, Noct," you heard Prompto say as he stared at Noctis with widened eyes of disbelief. Noctis was standing in front of the doors, ready to open them. "Are you really going to open those doors? At least let me could to three—"  
  
Noctis hadn't listened to Prompto and tried to open the doors but to no avail.  
  
"Did you even listen to me?"  
  
"Huh," Noctis looked back at his friend whose complexion had gone paler than before. "Did you say something?"  
  
As you continued, all of the doors seemed to be locked though some had mysteriously opened. Noctis had then stopped in front of an item he had found on the ground. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Prompto had mentioned it wasn't there before. Seconds later, mischievous imps came out without warning. The loud sound they had created while coming out of a pipeline has startled you, making you trip back only to be held up by the spectacled man. He was quick to make you stand straight and then come to the front of you in a defensive position.  
  
"Behind me," Ignis simply mentioned as he summoned his daggers.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed several hours later, the lot of you managed to obtain the Royal Weapon for Noctis. Prompto had complained many times that he was tired and hungry to the point that Gladiolus agreed. You all made your way towards the small town hunters stayed in, Noctis was quick to pay the stay-in at the RV.  
  
Everyone had been tired, little was said during dinner which only made you even more tired. Noctis had been the first to knock out and had taken the bed. Prompto was quick to follow and luckily also got a small space on the bed. The only ones left awake were you, Gladiolus, and Ignis. Gladio was reading his book, Ignis was busy washing the dishes, and you... Well, you didn't know how you were still awake. You had been fiddling with the hem of your tank top for several minutes now, mind completely blank.  
  
The moment Ignis had finished washing the plates, he couldn't help but to glance at you with full concern. The shine in your eyes had become dull and your smile seemed to had never been part of you. He sighed lightly and took off his glasses in order to pinch the bridge of his nose and rub his eyes. He had never thought everything would crumble down and that he would see his own friends grieve in their own way.  
  
He then made his way to an empty spot on the couch as he placed his glasses back on. You were still blank as you toyed with your shirt and Gladio was only seconds away from calling it a night. "We should go ahead and rest," he finally spoke, making you turn your gaze towards him. "We have lots to do tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I guess bed isn't an option," Gladio said as he rubbed the back of his neck and put his book down carefully on the coffee table. "But the couches aren't bad either."  
  
You watched as Gladio leaned back on the recliner as he pulled the small lever beside it. You had been sitting at the edge of a loveseat, the only couch left to lay on. You were quick to stand and speak. "I can squeeze in with Noctis and Prompto, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
  
"We can work this out," Ignis said as he began taking off his blazer and reaching for a couple of blankets. He then dropped one on to Gladio's lap who quickly covered himself. Ignis then walked over to the couch and looked at you. "There's enough space for the both of us."  
  
You heard Gladio huff in amusement, making you look over his way. A small smirk was left on his face before he cleared his throat and tried once more to relax himself and drift to sleep. Looking back at Ignis, you saw him begin to lay down on the small couch. "You'd let me lay on top of you?"  
  
"Would you rather it be Gladio?"  
  
You opened your mouth to speak but quickly closed it. As you walked over to Ignis, you could feel your whole face burning with embarrassment. _It's only for one night,_ you told yourself. You carefully lay yourself on top of your childhood friend, moving slightly to make yourself comfortable. You lay slightly faced down, your head lay on top of Ignis' chest. His breathing was calm and even, and you didn't know how he could be calm. You, yourself, felt as if anxiety was taking over and you wanted to throw yourself to the floor.  
  
You then felt Ignis' hand — that had been underneath and wrapped around you — move down to your hip. No other movement was done and Ignis' breathing had changed. It became slower and more shallow, he had fallen asleep. You took this opportunity to take a breath in, something you had forgotten to do since you had lay down.  
  
You couldn't help but to remember when both you and Nyx would fall asleep on the couch after the long days of training as Kingsglaive. The way his chest movement relaxed you, and how you'd always rub your hand on his stubble as you would fall asleep. The slight smell from his cologne would fill your nostrils. Now, it was different.  
  
It was your friend.  
  
You kept yourself from shedding any tears, not wanting to make a mess of Ignis' silk dress shirt. Sighing deeply, you closed your eyes and felt drowsiness overcome you. His scent was lovely, and his warmth was welcoming. This would probably be the only time you would finally have a good night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good...  
> I was typing it a week ago but my phone freaking shut down in between and nothing saved whatsoever and I rage quit. (Since I'm using a notes app rather than Google Docs or another writing app.)  
> I'll make sure to update soon.


End file.
